


The guyhal mpreg story you never wanted. ( every pairing needs at least one of these kind of fic

by Muffinbutton18



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Protective, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinbutton18/pseuds/Muffinbutton18
Summary: Guyhal mpreg that came to me in a dream wouldnt leave me alone. So i wrote so you can all can suffer with me. And i was given the perfect excuse because of Guy being part alien.  Also finding out about Jordana Gardner did not help. Enjoy! Oh yeah and he is still part vuldarian in this





	1. The beginning (duh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don’t own anything. At all

"What. Do. You. Mean. I'm. Pregnant."

"Exactly what i said Gardner, all the tests and scans say your pregnant. Congratulations." A clipped voice said. " You are 1 earth month along."

"How in the hell can I be pregnant!? I'm a man." Guy stressed as he held onto the side of the medical table tightly.

"You're part Vuldarian remember?" The doctor said as continued put the information into the machine. "Apparently the men could also give birth." The doctor projected a body scan of him showing his lower body.

"As you can see, your body's a bit different than that of a normal human male. You actually have both sets of reproductive organs.  
You even have a separate hole entirely for reproductive purposes." He explained pointing the lower half of the diagram. "It's right in between your ballsack and your anus."

"Are you basically telling me I have a vagina?" Guy stared at the picture in disbelief." Last time I checked I didn't have a hole there."

"It didn't show up until you unlocked your Vuldarian genes. And then your body shifted to make room for it."

The red-head ran a hand through his hair and sighed "what now doc? I really don't know all that much about pregnancies."

" it's up to you lantern Gardner. You can keep it. Or you can get rid of it. I have absolutely no say in what you do." The doctor replied as he finally turned around to look at Guy.

A cold feeling built up in Guy at the thought of getting rid of the small life inside him. " I'm keeping them." He responded finally after a few moments of silence.

A small smile appeared on the doctors face as he handed Guy a folder. "this is the info about human pregnancy. Your next check up is in 2 weeks. Normally it would be a month but this is a bit more delicate case."

" Explain." 

"One, you are a bit older than recommended to have a child, so that's a factor. Also just because you are part Vuldarian doesn't mean it won't be dangerous. You're still human, and as you stated human men can't give birth, so i have no idea how that's gonna affect you." The doctor stated before taking a pause and continuing.

"I also recommend you tell the father of your child soon."

Guy's eyes widen at that. " Fuck…" as he rubbed his face at the thought of telling Hal Jordan that he was pregnant with his kid.

He had to tell Hal about this, it's way too important to keep to himself nor is he enough of an asshole not to. He also had to tell John and kyle of course. 

" well that concludes your check up. Remember, your next appointment is in 2 weeks at the same time." The doctor finished as he opened the door to head to the next patient.

Guy quickly left the medical center and headed straight to the one place he knew he could be left alone if even for only a little while.  
Minutes later he landed in front of new warriors and went straight in, holding the folder close to him. 

Standing at the bar he went to reach for a beer before stopping himself. He may not know a lot about being pregnant, but he knew for a fact that it meant no drinking. Making a face, he instead grabbed a cup and got some water before sitting down on a stool and opening the folder and began reading.

He must have fallen asleep while reading because he woke up to being poked on the head by his partner that was smiling at him. "Hi there sleepy head."  
×  
" Hey kid." Guy said stretching before leaning on the bar. "When did you get in here?"

" About 30 minutes ago. So how did your check up go?" Kyle asked as he grabbed himself a beer and sat down next to him. The older lantern remembered what happened and hid his face in his arms.

" it went unexpected, that's what happened." He said as he went to move close the file in front of him.

" Really? What happened? Are you pregnant?" The younger man joked. Guy stayed quiet not knowing how to tell him he hit it right on the nail. Apparently he was thinking longer than he knew because a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Turning his head to look at the other man, he saw worried eyes staring at him.

"Guy? Are you okay? Normally you'd be laughing if I had said that before."

The red-head decided to bite the bullet. " I'm pregnant."

Kyle looked at him for a moment. "What?"

Guy nodded to him. "Scan me with your ring if you don't believe me."  
He wouldn't blame him. He did the exact same thing.

Kyle lifted his ring hand and scanned him, eyes widening as he got the results back in. "Holy shit." He whispered, leaning against the bar for support as his eyes trailed down to Guy's abdomen. 

Guy wrapped his arms around his stomach defensively. " Stop staring ya weirdo." He could barely wrap his head around the fact that there was a baby growing inside him, and the look on Kyle's face was not helping.

"I have so many questions right now. How did you get pregnant? How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? I'm gonna be the god-father right?" He questioned excitedly.

Guy laid his head on the bar as he looked at Kyle. " Why are you so excited? I thought that you would be freaking out right now." He wondered.

"I figured something like this would happen one day. We happen to get into all kinds of weird shit on a daily basis if you haven't noticed." 

Guy couldn't help but snort at Kyle's explanation. " to answer your questions, Apparently Vuldarian men can get pregnant. I'm 1 month along according to the doctor. I have no idea what gender they are. And that is a dumb question, of course you gonna be the god-father. I'll just make John the god-mother." He answered, getting up to get another glass of water.

"What about Hal? Is he gonna the fun uncle?" The younger lantern asked, finishing his beer.

Guy stilled at the question, remembering he still had to tell Hal about it. He took a sip of water, wishing it was something stronger. Looking into Kyle's eyes he simply said. " He can't be the fun uncle."

" Why not? He is a great uncle. You've seen him interact with his niece and nephew? It's adorable." He frowned.

Guy leaned over the bar. " Hal can't be the fun uncle." he repeated. " When he is the father." 

"You slept with Hal?!" Kyle exclaimed, goggled with disbelief.

"Say it louder why don't you?" Guy griped as he started checking the inventory. Working at the bar relaxed to him.

Kyle stopped talking and just watched him work. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Of course I'm gonna tell him. He has the right to know, and i'm not enough of a jerk to keep it a secret. But it's up to him if he wants to be a father to the kid." 

Kyle looked down at that frowning and Guy remembered that kyle's father ran off on his mom and him. Grabbing hold of his shoulder and smiling softly when Kyle looked at him." Even if he doesn't, they'll have a kickass godfather right?" "Damn straight."

A comfortable silence rang out over the bar, Guy cleaning up and checking inventory and Kyle reading over the papers in the folder Guy had gotten from the doctor.

"Well you better tell him soon."

" No shit Sherlock."


	2. Bromance between Guy and Kyle is strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i thought this chapter was gonna be when guy tells hal and john, but then it turned into guy and kyle being best friends. Guy is also kinda serious in this chapter but for reasons. And dont worry Guy isnt gonna be damsel in distress in this fic. 
> 
> There is no romance between guy and kyle in this fic. They are just best friends who jokingly flirt with eachother at times. 100% gonna be guyhal
> 
> next chapter will definitely be about telling Hal and john. Along with some shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to make this a small story but this is gonna be a big boy, or at least decently long. But im gonna finish it.

Back at it again with chapter 2

It was now night time on Oa, or what was considered night, its kinda hard to tell time in space. Guy sighed as he was wiping down the bar. Tonight was busier than usual thanks to the sudden flux of new recruits coming in. He felt sorry for kilowog for a brief moment.

He couldn't be happier for when him and Kyle closed down for the night. Glancing over at Kyle who was using a construct to sweep the floors and rolled his eyes. He yawned, stretching his arms out, he must be more worn out than he thought.

Kyle looked over at him. "Tired? If you want I can finish up here."

"Im fine. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can head back to the apartment and sleep."

Kyle picked up his speed and cleaned the tables up as Guy cleaned the glasses. Thanks to the both of them working together they were able to get everything done very quickly.

"Finally." Guy said sitting down on a bar stool and rubbing his eyes."I thought we never get done." 

"you look exhausted, and in more ways than one." Kyle stated as he watched Guy. 

"I've had a hectic day. First I found out im pregnant, then we get a huge batch of rookies in for training, which I have to help train tomorrow. And there were a lot of people trying to pick fights tonight."

"Are you sure you should help train the newbies? Won't it be dangerous for you and the baby?" Kyle worried. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

"I'm teaching a class on the corps rules and history and other shit to that effect. Kilowog gets the fun part of teaching them how to fight and use their rings." Guy sulked. He enjoyed teaching the rookies on how to use theirs rings and seeing the look of joy and happiness when they managed to make their first construct. 

" Really, don't you normally help with the ring training?" He questioned, relieved that Guy was gonna be away from the riskier part of training. He knows that he can handle himself but accidents happen all the time.

Guy shook his head. "Not this week. But next week it's only me teaching since kilowog has vacation time."

Kyle nodded his head. He knew not to push that at the moment. "Do the guardians and salaak know?" 

"Yup. And i'm still on duty for now. But I've been assigned to the easier missions." He said standing up, feeling slightly better and ready to head home. 

Guy knew Kyle was not happy about that at all, from the way his fist clenched shut and the look on his face. Guy started to head out. "You coming? Or are you just gonna stand there all day looking pretty?" He asked breaking the other man out of his train of thought.

Kyle simply nodded and followed Guy back to his apartment, not trusting himself to speak because he knew he'd said something and piss the redhead off.

Guy was glad that the younger man didn't mention anything either, he wasn't in the mood for that conversation right now, or ever really.  
All he wanted was some food, a nice long hot shower and sleep, not necessarily in that order either.

They arrived at his apartment in relative silence, both of their uniforms fading away after they landed. Guy heading straight in and flopping on the couch, face first. Kyle snorted and went straight into the kitchen, hungry.

" Make me something to eat." Guy called out lifting his head just enough so his voice wouldn't muffled by the pillow." What's the magic word?" The other man teased, already making them both food.

" Its my kitchen." He sat up to look at Kyle over the back of the couch. Kyle just laughed and started to cook spaghetti, which is always a classic.

" Why don't you go take a shower while I make dinner." Kyle suggested." That way you don't stink up the room anymore." He joked.

Guy debated on throwing a pillow at his head before deciding no, he did not want to ruin a good pillow and Kyle was making him food. He was safe for now.

"That does sound like a good idea." Guy mused before getting up and went to head to the bathroom. But not before grabbing an ice cube from the freezer and putting it down Kyle shirt.

"AHHHH. FUCK YOU GUY." Kyle yelled wriggling around trying to get the ice out. Guy just laughed watching him before deciding to take mercy and fished it out for him.

Kyle grabbed a handful of flour and threw it on him. "Revenge!"  
Guy spluttered and glared at him." You're going down kid."

And then the kitchen descended into madness. Laughter and yelps rang out as they tried to one-up each other. Pasta sauce and eggs went flying. Flour was spilt everywhere.

Guy and Kyle were a mess, sitting on the ground, covered with food and chuckling softly." We are filthy. " Guy said taking a look at the both of them. Kyle just laughed before standing up and offering him a hand. Guy gladly accepted it and was pulled up to his feet.

"I'll clean up the kitchen and you take a shower." Kyle suggested seeing how tired the older man looked. Guy smiled softly and nodded his head, leaving the mess to Kyle and entered the bathroom.

Guy started the water and quickly stripped, putting his filthy clothes into the dirty laundry basket. He entered the shower with and sagged against the wall, hot water soothing his muscles. He just wanted to stay like this for awhile but started cleaning himself up instead. Slathering himself up with soap, his hands stopped when they came to his abdomen. He stared down at his hands and stomach.

"Holy shit. I'm pregnant." He whispered to himself. The fact finally settling in. He sank down to the floor, his mind racing.

Was he even ready for a kid? He liked kids, hell he even taught them for awhile and enjoyed it immensely. But that doesn't mean he would be a good dad. He didn't want to end up like his parents, and sure as hell not like his shitty father. Not to mention how dangerous his job was. There was a good chance he wouldn't live to see them grow up.

He lost track of time because the next thing he knew the water was much cooler and Kyle was staring at him, concern written on his face.  
Kyle said nothing as he put a hand on Guy's shoulder, clothes getting soaked under the spray of water. Guy gazed at him for a minute before nodding his head to Kyle's silent request to join him.

Kyle stripped down, tossing his soaked clothes into the basket before starting to scrub himself down from head to toe.

"Have you washed your hair yet?." He asked softly. Guy shook his head and sat up to let Kyle get behind him with the shampoo and conditioner.

Kyle poured soap onto his head and started massaging it in, making Guy close his eyes from how nice it was felt. After gently rinsing it out, making sure not got into his eyes and repeated the process with the conditioner. By this point the red head was practically dozing off, mind blissfully quiet.

Kyle shook him lightly "wake up. You need to get dressed and you still need to eat something." Guy pushed the hand awake determined to fall asleep. The man behind sighed and shook him again, harder. "The quicker you get dried off and eat, the quicker you can go to bed."

Guy glared at him before getting up and grabbing a towel, throwing one at Kyle's face. He walked into his room and got changed, throwing a white shirt and boxers. He also brought back some clothes for Kyle, also throwing them at his face, but he managed to catch them this time and stuck his tongue out. Guy kindly responded showing him the middle finger.

Guy wandered into the kitchen, seeing that Kyle actually did make food and grabbed a plate. He sat on the couch eating his food, kyle coming over and sitting next to him with his plate of food.

"Hal and John get back from their mission in the morning."

"I know."

They finished their meal in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Kyle used a construct to take the dishes to the kitchen.

Kyle went to ask Guy a question, turning to look at him before grinning at the sight next to him. Guy had fallen asleep straight after the meal and was holding a pillow close. The younger man shook his head and carried him with the help of the ring, to his room.

"Good night Guy." He said softly and he covered him with a blanket, before taking off to his apartment to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont be afraid to tell me i fucked up. And also dont be afraid to give me ideas. The more ideas i get the faster i can write. But im sorry if i dont use them if you send them in


	3. The big reveal! ( hal is an ass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a light and fun chapter. Then it turned into a telenovela. Only thing is that we know who the father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thabk to the wonderful tvnyrogers to beta-ing my chapter! I really hope this turns out well. It was giving me the hardest time.

Chapter 3 the big reveal. ( hal is an ass but not for long)

Guy woke up to rapid knocking on his door. groaning as he sat up in his bed, hair messed up. The knocking continued, the person at the door not giving up anytime soon. Guy got up from his bed and answered the door, seeing a wide awake Kyle standing there, holding breakfast. 

"Morning sleepy head." Kyle greeted happily as he walked in, placing the food on the coffee table. Guy just grunted as he sat down hand reaching for the large coffee before Kyle snatched it away and handed him the smaller one.

"I read that pregnant people can't drink a lot of coffee." He explained, taking a large sip in front of Guy, who just gave him a look before grabbing a plate of food. The smell of the food assaulted his nose and he gagged, putting it back onto the table and holding his mouth.

Kyle moved the food further away from Guy. "Are you okay?." Guy just shook his head and he waited for his stomach to settle before removing his hands.

"Fuck." Guy said leaning back to slouch on the couch. " normally I love that meal. But the moment I smelt it I just couldn't handle."

"Do you still feel nauseous?" Kyle questioned. Moving to help Guy if he should need it. "No, I feel fine now."

"Maybe we should see if there is something else you can eat?" Guy shook his head. " The only thing here after last night is some beer." He went to grab the food and eat it anyway, he knew he had to eat something.

Kyle grabbed his food and ate it, keeping an eye on him. Guy managed to force the food down, even though the smell tormented him.

After they finished eating Guy laid down on the couch to give his stomach a chance to calm down, using Kyle's lap for a pillow. Kyle didn't mind and ran his fingers through his hair, playing with it.

Guy laid there for a bit, feeling better and enjoying the hands in his hair. "why'd you come over here so early?" 

Kyle smile fell off his face at the question. "John and Hal just got back and they wanna meet up at the bar in a bit." He admitted looking down at Guy.

Guy sat up all of a sudden and stared at Kyle. "When?" He really hoped he'd have more time to think about how he was going to tell them. It was different telling Kyle, he was his partner.

Kyle stood up slowly, trying to get the pins and needles feeling out of his legs."They wanna meet up at noon. So you might wanna get dressed." He said, glancing at the clock on the wall which said it was in fact almost noon. 

Guys eyes widen as he saw the time. "And you didn't tell me sooner?" He demanded.

"I was just informed an hour ago myself and you weren't looking to good!" He defended watching Guy run off to get changed.

The redhead dressed as quickly as he could, stumbling a bit while pulling his jeans up. God he was nervous, he knew he could wait and tell them but it didn't seem fair that only Kyle knew.

"Didn't you have to help train the rookies today?" Asked Kyle, sticking his head into the room. " It was called off for today because of an incident while Kilowog was training them on how to use the ring. They kinda broke the entire room, but no one was hurt."

Kyle raised his eyebrows " How did they manage that?" "Apparently one of them is also an artist and her imagination got ahead of herself."

Guy came out, uniform on. "We gonna get going?" 

" We would already be there if you weren't so slow" kyle teased already outside and floating.

"Fuck off."

They both to off to the bar getting there before Hal or john. Going inside they started the normal routine of setting everything up and making sure they had enough food and drinks for when they open.  
Kyle glancing over to Guy to make sure he was feeling alright.

Guy picked up the folder he forgot last night. " How in the hell am I gonna tell them?" "Just tell them?"

Guy looked over to kyle. "Yeah that is gonna work so well." 

"Why not? That's how you told me."

Guy sat down on a stool, placing the folder on the bar.  
"It's different, you're my partner."

"I don't see how that makes any difference." 

"It just does! What am i gonna do? Just walk up to them and say, hi guys, what up? I just found out I'm pregnant and Hal is the father."

"You're what?" A sudden voice rang out from the front of the establishment. Guy and Kyle stopped talking, head slowly turning to where the voice came from. Standing there were the topic of the conversation, Hal and John.

" Did you just say your pregnant?" Asked John again, dragging a shocked Hal along and forcing him to sit so he wouldn't fall. Guy took a deep breath and nodded his head, looking straight into John's eye. " If you don't believe me, scan me with your ring."

John lifted his hand quickly, ring lighting up as he scanned him, eyes widening as the ring confirmed what Guy said. Hal remained quiet, just staring off into space.

"When did you find out?" John questioned, reaching for the beer that Kyle brought over to them and taking a large gulp. He needed it.

"I found out yesterday. I was just as shocked when I found out." Guy replied, holding a can of ginger ale. Kyle nodded "me too."

They made some small talk while waiting for Hal to snap out of it. Asking about how their mission went, how the new recruits were doing and the fact they managed to break the training room.

Hal suddenly jumped up and pointed at Guy “YOU’RE LYING!”

Guy jumped back a bit at that startled. “ The hell Jordan? Why the fuck would I lie about being pregnant with your kid? Hell you even saw John scan me and confirm it!" He shouted back.

“ You’re a man!” 

“ I’m not 100% human or did you forget that you idiot?” 

They continued to argue getting more and more heated until they were standing up throwing insults and curses at each other. John and Kyle holding them back incase they started to get physical.

“iTS PROBABLY NOT EVEN MINE.”

“FUCK YOU JORDAN! YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I’VE SLEPT WITH THE LAST PAST 6 MONTHS!”

“YOU’D SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR ANYONE GARDNER.”  
“I THINK YOU’RE CONFUSING ME FOR YOURSELF JORDAN!”

“LORD KNOWS HOW FUCKED UP THIS KID IS GONNA BE WITH YOU BEING THE FATHER!”

“WELL IT’S NOT LIKE YOU’RE ANY BETTER.”

“ LET’S HOPE THAT YOU DON’T END UP LIKE YOUR DAD THEN.”

“FUCK YOU JORDAN. GET OUT OF MY BAR!”

“GLADLY.”

Hal stormed out of the bar, door slamming shut behind him with enough force to rattle the glass and surrounding area.

Guy unclenched his fist, red indents appearing from how tightly he had them closed. A hand held onto his shoulder and squeezed gently, turning his head he was meet with the same look of concern from John and Kyle.

"I would ask if you're okay, but that seem like a very dumb question." John said, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

Guy shrugged it off and sat down on a stool, burying his face in his hands. He needed to destress but most of the way he did were forbidden while pregnant. He focused on taking deep breaths and counting down from 20. He felt the anger leaving him slowly and being replaced with a feeling of exhaustion. 

Guy couldn't see the looks being exchanged between John and Kyle, silently promising to talk to Hal soon and see why he reacted the way he did. Right now though they focused on the man before them.

Kyle walked into the kitchen, trying to see if there was anything for Guy to eat that wouldn't make him nauseous. John stayed beside the stressed redhead quietly, being there in case he wanted to talk.

What a day this turned out to be and it was barely past noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME ALL YOUR COMMEMTS. ALL YOUR HITS AND KUDOS TOO.
> 
> Anyway. Dont worry hal is being an ass now but he wont be that way for long.  
John and kyle are gonna set him straight.


	4. The newbie. And john and kyle being ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vuurhagedis is a oc? I think. Anyway. Here is how you pronounce his name, ver-hag-a-dis.
> 
> Im to lazy to write the whole thing over again so im gonna call him Vuur. He is gonna pop in everyone and awhile. He and guy are gonna be good friends.
> 
> John and kyle are gonna compete to be the best uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write john and kyle talking to hal but couldnt. So i found another way for hal to in here until he stops being an ass. And im not to sure if i like this chapter but i think its cute. The next chapter is gonna be cute too. With a surprise.

guy goes on patrol and the boys get competitive

A few hours later after the reveal and fight, Guy was still in the bar with John and Kyle. He was still angry with Hal but he had more important things to deal with than that right now.

"Lantern Gardner, it's your turn for patrol." Salaak's voice buzzed out through his ring, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at his ring to see a mini salaak there. "Got it, I'll be there soon." 

John took another sip of his beer. "You're still doing patrols?" He turned to him. He didn't look mad at all, just curious.

" yup, just standard patrols around the nearby sectors." He said drinking a smoothie Kyle made him, it was the only thing they've found so far that doesn't make him feel nauseated. 

" You gonna have a partner with you?"

"A rookie that just graduated training." He responded. He was glad that John wasn't making a big deal with him going on patrol. He probably would when he got further along. 

He finished the smoothie off quickly, knowing if he kept Salaak waiting to long he'd get angry. Normally he couldn't care, pissing him off was hilarious, but right now he wasn't in the mood.

Kyle still didn't look happy he was doing patrols during his pregnancy, but he didn't say anything. He had a feeling Kyle would be quite protective during the whole thing, but that was nothing new. He was sure that if Kyle had it his way, he wouldn't leave Oa until after he gave birth.

"Well I better get going before Salaak blows a gasket. See ya later." The redhead waved as he took off from the bar to meet up with Salaak and the rookie.

John and Kyle just sat there for a moment thinking. Kyle was trying to read the folder the doctor had given Guy, while John was finishing of his beer.

"I'm gonna be the best uncle ever." John declared with a smirk. Kyle turned to him quickly. "Hell no, if anyone is gonna be #1 uncle, it's gonna be me." They both glared at each other.

" Just because you're Guy's best friend doesn't mean your gonna be the best uncle ever." "That's exactly what it means."

They continued to bicker over who would be the best uncle for awhile.

"I guess we'll have to let them decide who the best uncle is when they get old enough." John decided. " I agree, don't be too sad when they say it's me." Kyle smirked as he grabbed both him and John another beer. 

"You wish."

So the rivalry to be the best uncle ever began.  
_______________________________________________________

Guy landed in front of the central meeting hall a few minutes later, he headed over to Salaak and the rookie, ready to get this over with.

Salaak noticed him right away and scowled." You're late." The rookie remained quiet. Guy looked them over, they seemed quite timid, hopefully they'd break out of that soon. 

"Well yeah, I had to finish my smoothie." He shrugged. He honestly could care less.

Salaak ignored him and turned to the rookie. " This is lantern Guy Gardner. He is going to be going on patrol with you and showing you the ropes."

The rookie nodded his head and looked over to Guy, waiting for them to tell them what to do.

Guy took that moment to look at the newbie. He had a humanoid shape, a bit shorter and leaner than Guy was. His skin was a light blue, bringing out his sharp, white teeth. His hair was black and short, looking extremely fluffy. He also had a tail, thin and long, waving around the room with a nervous kind of energy.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." He said taking off, the newbie following after him, scrambling to catch up.

They quickly left Oa, heading to the nearby sector. The rookie was quiet, intimidated by the fact his first patrol partner was part of the honor guard.

"So what's your name kid." The redhead asked, keeping his eyes in front of him.

The man seemed startled and looked over to him. "My name is Vuurhagedis" he said quietly. 

"Vuurhagedis? That is way to freaking long. I'm gonna call you Vuur." He decided. It seemed like a good nickname, and considering that the newbie cracked a smile, he agreed.

"Vuur? I don't think anyone's ever called me that." 

Vuur was looking less flighty but Guy could see he was still pretty nervous. " So what's your home planet like?" Guy knew this topic normally calmed down rookies, getting them to think of home. 

Vuur beamed at the thought of it. "Its beautiful, the sky is a beautiful lilac, that dips into a deep magenta at sunrise and sunset. The land is covered with multicolored mountains with cities nestled in between them." 

Guy closed his eyes to imagine it. It really did sound lovely. "Sounds beautiful." 

Vuur nodded his head excitedly. He told Guy more about his home planet. The beaches, culture, festivals and holidays, just about everything he could think of. The look on his face reminded Guy of an excited puppy.

They spent the rest of patrol talking about their home planets. Guy was kinda sad when patrol ended. He enjoyed talking to Vuur. 

"Hey why don't you come over to the bar? First drink is free."

The blue skinned man smiled shyly. "Sure."

"Lets go my minion!"

"Minion?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment! And give me ideas! Its helps alot.


	5. check up #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! im back. it took while to get a idea on how to write this. but once i did i worked on it alot, so this one is pretty long compared to the other chapters.  
im supposed to be giving a summary but the chapter title says it all. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the ever so lovely oliviathecf for beta-ing this.

Guy shifted in the hospital bed, trying to get comfy as he waited for the doctor. The room was pleasantly warm and cozy, it looked a lot like a human maternity ward, which was nice but also weird. He figured they wanted him to feel comfortable. There some medical equipment on the side of him, one of them looked like an ultrasound machine. 

He glanced over to John who was sitting right beside him on the other side, in a plush looking armchair, reading a magazine. John had managed to find out when his next appointment was and decided to tag along without asking him. He was 100% sure Kyle would have joined him but he got called out for a mission.

Guy dropped his head down into the pillow and sighed, causing John to look over to him.

"You alright?" He asked putting the magazine down.

"Yeah." Guy lied, honestly he wasn't. He was stressed and nervous for multiple reasons. Hal was completely avoiding him, It hurt a lot. Also the fact that the morning sickness had kicked in, and in full gear. It was hard to keep food down, often leaving him feeling fatigued and hungry. It was a wonder that John and Kyle hadn't found out yet with how often they popped over.

John obviously didn't believe him from look he gave him. "Bullshit, you've been exhausted for the past two weeks. What's wrong?"

Guy sighed and crossed his arms, "No point in telling you now, you'll hear it when the doctor shows up."

John was about to respond when there was a knock on the door followed by it opening, revealing it to be the doctor.

"Good morning." He greeted politely as he went to the computer and started typing. Guy waved as John returned his greeting before shooting Guy a look that said they would continue this conversation later.

"How have you been the past two weeks?" Questioned the doctor, pulling out a tablet and sitting on a rolling stool

“To be honest, doc, not that well. I’ve been super nauseous and it's hard to keep my food down, and I've been so sore and tired.”

The Doctor nodded his head, typing what Guy told him onto the tablet before rolling over to a machine and scanning him. John was staring at Guy now, obviously not happy that he didn’t tell him about this earlier.

“Your scans show as much, you are slightly dehydrated. I suggest drinking plenty of water and if it gets worse we’ll set you up with an IV. And to help with the nausea I suggest eating small snacks and meals throughout the day instead of large ones. Try to focus on food high in protein that are also low in fat. Other than that you and the baby look very healthy.”

Guy nodded his head, relieved to hear that the baby was healthy. He was going to do his best to keep it that way. John also looked happy, Guy had a feeling he was gonna try and spoil the kid.

“Now it's time for the ultrasound. If you’d lay back and remove the uniform around your abdomen and pelvis we can get started.” the doc said moving to the ultrasound machine and grabbing a bottle translucent green gel.

Guy willed away the part of his uniform that the doctor told him to, showing his hard earned abs. The doctor pour the gel onto his pelvis. The redhead smiled, the gel was warm against his skin and it felt nice. The doctor grabbed the wand and placed into the glob of gel

Everyone turned their heads to the screen right next to the ultrasound machine. The image on it was a bit sharper than the ones he saw in his highschool textbooks back in health. Most likely because this was alien technology, and because he is pretty sure that his textbook was older than he was. 

The doctor moved the wand around slowly, watching the screen shift with it. Guy had no idea what he was looking at, but the doctor did. A hum escaped the doctor as he moved it back and forth in one spot.

Guy was getting nervous as well as impatient. “Well? You gonna tell us what’s going on?”  
The doctor smirked and pointed at the screen showing a tiny blob. “You see that spot right there, that’s your baby. its about the size of a sweet pea.”

Guy stared at the screen, eyes wide. That was his kid, it was so tiny and delicate. The urge to protect them grew. He knew he would do anything for them. He glanced at John, seeing him stare at the screen. 

Before either of them could say anything the doctor continued, grin still firmly on his face. And moved the wand over slightly. “And if you look here, can you see your other baby.”

“Other baby?” John asked, speaking up for the first time in awhile. Guy stared at the screen in disbelief. He was having twins? Guy glanced down from the screen to his abdomen and back. A hand gripped his arm firmly. He looked and saw John staring down at his stomach too.

The doctor nodded as he turned back to the screen, moving again. “ If you look here you can see two different amniotic sacs and two placentas. So I'm pretty sure you’re having fraternal twins.”

Guy laid his head down taking it all in, he was having two babies. A smile appeared on his face as he imagined 2 cute little babies with brown hair and blue eyes. “Holy shit.” 

John had a huge smile on his face. He now had multiple kids to spoil, proving to Kyle that he was the best uncle. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out.

The doctor pulled the wand off Guy’s pelvis and wiped it off with a anti-bacterial wipe, and went to clean off the gel on Guy. “Before you go do you have any questions?”

Guy thought for a minute. He did have questions but he wasn't exactly sure how to word them. Taking a deep breath, he asked. “ My nipples is so freaking sore. Is that normal?” 

The doctor laughed, “ Yes that's normal, it's your body getting getting ready to breastfeed the baby. The increase of sensitivity is normal, along with increased breast size and darkening of the areola.”

Guy nodded his head, firmly avoiding looking at John to ignore that smirk on his face.  
“Do you have anymore questions?” the doctor asked. Guy shook his head no.

The doctor printed out copies of the ultrasound and handed them to Guy. “ looks like your all done here, your next appointment is in a month.”

Guy nodded his head, holding the ultrasound pictures close. He had to put them somewhere that they wouldn't be lost or destroyed. Guy willed the missing part of his uniform back on and stood up, stretching to get the feeling back in his legs. The doctor took off to his next patient as Guy and John left the hospital slowly, a pleasant silence between them that was broken by the sound of the redhead's stomach growling.

“Come on, let's head back to my place and get you something to eat.” John said. Guy nodding his head as they both took off, John in the lead.

They both arrived at John’s place very quick, John lived pretty close to the hospital. They entered the house through the balcony, because really why would they use the front door if they could just fly in so easily? Guy got settled on the couch, laying his feet on the cushion and he looked at the ultrasound pictures, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was having twins.

“What do you want to eat?” John asked, shaking Guy out of his thoughts. 

“I want pancakes and bacon.” 

“Didn't the doctor say to stay away from fatty food?”

“Fine, then use sausage instead.” Guy shrugged, he really was in the mood for pancakes.  
John sighed and started gathering ingredients for them, since he didn't have the premade mix, and honestly he didn't like it anyway.

Guy curled up around a pillow and waited as patiently as he could.

“Have you talked to Hal yet?” asked John as he measured the ingredients.

“No. he is completely avoiding me. Whenever he sees me, he ducks the other way.” Guy sighed. It really did hurt, all he wanted was for Hal to accept the kids and be a father.

“He’ll come around, he just needs time to wrap his head around it.” John declared. He hoped so. At this point it would probably take something tragic to get Hal head out of his ass. And he really didn't want that to happen

“Yeah right. Jordan is an asshole.” the redhead huffed, tightening his arms around the pillow. 

“He just found out that he knocked up another man. He needs time to adjust.”

“How do you think I feel? I'm the one carrying them! I didn't even know I could get pregnant. But here I am doing my best to keep them healthy! I don't get an adjustment period!”

Silence rang out between them. John knew Guy had a point but also so did he. This was a huge change in their lives, everyone needed time to get used to it. 

“How do you think Kyle is gonna react to you having twins?” John changed the subject, Guy didn't need that kind of stress right now.

Guy saw John sudden change in topic but didn't call him out. He wasn't in the mood for that kind of discussion. 

“He is probably gonna either pass out or babble on about how he is gonna be the best godfather in the world.” Guy grinned. He knew that Kyle was gonna spoil them. Anything they wanted they would have.

“You’re gonna make Kyle their godfather?” John did his best to keep the disappointment out his voice. He was hoping that he would be at least considered for it.

“You're both gonna be the godfathers.” declared Guy. “I'm gonna have two kids, so why not two godfathers.”

A smile appeared on John's face as he finished plating the pancakes and sausage and bringing them to Guy. He knocked the redheads legs off the couch and sat beside him.

They both ate their food, talking in between bites about random topics. Not noticing a certain brunette outside of the window, listening in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!, dont forget to comment your thoughts and leave ideas for the future chapters. it really does help alot!


End file.
